Neyo's story
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Following the New Legend's departure, Neyo joins the Hedgehog Clan and learns to fight and live as a real Arritochan warrior. But at which prize?
1. Living with the clan

"Hey! Wake up, sleepy head!"

It wasn't the first time Neyo slept in and had to be awoken by his friend, Tiankong Jufeng. The young hedgehog yawned as he got up in a sitting position on his bed before rubbing his eyes and looking at his friend.

Tiankong was a female hedgehog around the same age as Neyo. In term of appearance, she was similar to him, but she had smoother fur and...well, feminine traits. Her dress consisted of a red crop top with a blue camouflage jacket and pants, and brown boots. She also wore brown gloobes with a belt of the same color holding her pants. She had beautiful green eyes. She was also the first friend Neyo made, when he arrived at the refuge of the Hedgehog Clan, Nan Quiang.

"Tiankong," Neyo groaned. "I already told you many times to not come in my room to wake me up. I don't like you to see me in my underwears." Indeed, Neyo was currently wearing a pair of panties on.

"Sooory." The hedgehog girl said with rolling her eyes. "Being a Kung Fu apprentice, I though you were used to wake up soon for training, Opposum." 'Opposum' was the affectionate nickname she gave him since their first encounter.

"Gotta believe the Arritochans must get up sooner."

"Did you forgot today is your official graduation day?"

Neyo widened his eyes in horror. It was true: today was the day that Xie Zhen decided to make Neyo pass his trials to become an official member of the Hedgehog Clan. He did work really hard for the last months to become an Arritochan warrior, but it was those trials that would say if he really was worthy of the title.

"For the love of potatoes! I forgot!" Neyo exclaimed, jumping from his bed. "Just give me a moment: I'm gonna change."

Tiankong walked out of his room to give him privacy. A few moments later, he came out with his new attire he got, when he started his training. Grey pants with red pockets on the sides with a brown belt on which were tied his Chi sticks. He had a brown protection tied on his shoulder which he damaged many times by the past as he didn't wanted to expose it to any more risks. His still had his silver glove which could give him his Chi bow on his left hand. Finally, a yellow plaster was applied on his nose and he still had his yellow bandana tied on his arm.

"Alright, let's go!" He said and headed out of his house and into the streets of Nan Quiang with Tiankong.

Nan Quiang was an old city with buildings not as impressive as those in the Valley of Peace, but strong enough to survive the numerous sand storms. The city itself was located on the border of the ocean which allowed them to live without having to leave the huge metal wall that protected the city to g search for water and food. Speaking of which, the huge metal wall has been built generations ago and prevented anything, from marauders to creatures, from entering the city. Anyone who would leave the city would find themselves in the Outlands which was a desertic hell with thousands of danger. Luckily that the Hedgehog Clan built this city.

As they were walking through the streets, Neyo and Tiankong saw many other Arritochan hedgehogs busy doing their stuff - either cleaning their weapons, talking with each other, buying food on the market, or feeding some Arakokras, bird-like creatures that were used to run long distance (a bit like humans does with horses).

The duo made their way to the arena of the city where Tiankong wished good luck to Neyo before he entered. The arena consisted of four very large metal platform on a lake of lava where the contenders were to fight. Neyo stood on one of them as Xie Zhen was looking over him from a big chair on a balcony. By the look on his face, it was clear that he waited that moment for very long.

"Neyo!" He screamed after standing up. "This is a great day for you! After I've taken you as my personal apprentice and trained you for the past six months in the Arritochan's way, the day has finally come to pass our trials and show if you're worth of bearing the title of an Arritochan warrior! The first trial is a dead battle against lava frogs! If you can suceed this trial, you'll make one step toward your place among us and win a reward! Now, let the trial BEGIN!"

Right after he said that, lava frogs jumped out of the laval and onto the platform. As their name indicated, they were frog figures made entirely of lava. Except they were taller than Neyo instead of being small like ordinary frogs. Not that it caused Neyo any problems.

As they started charging forward, he immediately started using what he learned for the last six months by summoning his Chi bow thanks to his glove and shot Chi arrows at all the frogs which killed them instantly. Normally, he would feel bad for killing, but lava frogs were souless monsters, so it was okay. He though.

He jumped from platform to platform, shooting Chi arrows and also using his Chi sticks, if the lava frogs would get too close. He got better at shooting and fighting, thanks to his training which also made him more endurant and gave him a better cardio. After around five minutes of fighting, there was no lava frog left, only one hedgehog.

"Congratulations, my apprentice!" Xie Zhen said with clapping his hands as Neyo was panting from all the sport he did. "I see you've learned very fast. Even for the best warrior, reaching this level should take at least one year. Here's your reward." He said with throwing him some kind of blue card. "This will allow you to get in and out of the city as you wish, but be careful: there are no real refuges in the Outlands."

Neyo nodded and bowed as he was ready to leave the arena.

"You may now go to the entrance of the wall: your friend will tell you all the infos for your next trial." Xie Zhen finished before Neyo really left the arena.

As the leader instructed him too, Neyo made his way over to the wall's entrance where Tiankong was waiting for him. The place also worked as an hangar with many different earth vehicules the hedgehogs used to travel the Outlands as it was extremely dangerous and unrecommanded to do it on foot.

"Tian, I did it! Now, we can go out in the Outlands to explore!" He happily said with showing his card.

"I knew you'd do it, Opposum. You're so brave and manly." She remarked with an hand on her hip.

"Aww, c'mon, Tian. You're pretty manly too." At this remark, she widened her eyes and gave him a slightly insulted glare which made him realize his mistake. "Er, I mean girly. I mean I like you! I mean-"

Tiankong simply sighed. "C'mon, Opposum." She said and gave him a friendly nudge. "Xi Zhen said that for your second trial, we must take a vehicule and head to a location indicated by a smoke signal. So let's go!"

The vehicule they took was named "Tacos" because it was their weakest model. While this small vehicle lacked the ability to fire any sort of weaponry, its tight handling, solid construction, and good stability counterbalanced its defensive shortfalls, though because of its lack of raw power, or any substantial offensive advantages, it was mainly only used as a training or initiation vehicle. The composite alloy roll cage provided maximum protection should she take a tumble, but is far too flimsy to withstand much punishment from enemy attacks. Neyo and Tiankong had to put on googles so that the flying sand won't be a problem.

The gatekeeper opened the doors after Neyo showed his card and launched the vehicule to drive out into the desert. Despite the savage heat, Neyo was actually having fun driving a vehicule for the first time. After some minutes, Tiankong saw something and pointed out.

"Hey, Neyo! Look!" There was a red smoke signal at the horizon. "That must be the signal Xie Zhen talked about! Let's follow it!"

Neyo did just that. Although getting to the signal point was a bit hard as there was many obstacles - rocks, deep rivers, cactuses, etc - they eventually made it. The signal was coming from a little rock house located on top of a rock which forced them to leave the Tacos to get up there.

Once they arrived at the house, they were met by an orange bird who had a dark blue mustache, a green vest with wingbands of the same color, and a white loincloth.

"Who are you?" Neyo asked.

"I am Gunta. I live here." He answered.

"Did you just send a smoke signal?"

"Yes: Xie Zhen asked me to do it as part of your trial." He explained.

"What?" Tiankong was surprised. "Knowing Zhen, he'd refuse help from anyone who isn't an hedgehog."

"That's because I'm an old friend of his." He explained before picking up two objects in his wings: a light green glove and some kind of boomrang. "Xie Zhen instructed me to give you this at your arrival. Take it."

Neyo obeyed and putted the glove on his right hand before taking the boomrang. "What's that?"

"This is the Luse Buzhu Glove." Gunta explained. "Every time you'll throw this boomrang, it will automatically come back in the hand that's wearing the glove. If you wish, you are welcome to stay here and learn how to use it."

"That's a good idea!" A voice suddenly said as another intruder landed beside them. This time, it was a bird like Guntan who was like green with a blue kimono and red wingtips. It was a female. "Guntan is better suited to teach you how to master this weapon in a time record. Tiankong, I could also learn you one thing or two, if you wish."

The female hedgehog turned to Neyo. "Y'know, we could use some help to get better, Opposum."

"I agree." Neyo nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **So? Do you think Neyo's story sounds interesting so far? I sure hope so 'cause he's gonna be the character to evolve the most!**


	2. Reunion with our friends

After two days of training, Neyo completely mastered the Luse Buzhu Glove and could shoot the boomerang with ease.

"Congratulations, my young friend. You mastered the Luse Buzhu Glove faster than I did at your age." Gunta complimented him.

"Thanks, Gunta." Neyo said as he looked at the glove on his hand the boomrang with it which he decided to put into his belt of Chi sticks. "That's another Arritochan trick to add in my arsenal."

Tiankong suddenly returned with the female bird that she left to train with. "Hey, Opposum." She said with giving him a friendly nudge.

"Tiankong. What did you learn?" Neyo asked.

"Oh, just a few new close combat skills. What about you? Did you got the hang of this glove?"

"Yup." He said with a nod. "I'm a real shooter now."

"We must go now: there's a sandstorm getting nearby and I'd like to return to the city before it reaches us." Tiankong was right: the sand was flying harder across the landscape since this morning. A sandstorm was coming toward them beyond the shadow of a doubt.

"We need to go now. Thanks again for everything, Gunta! Let's go, Tiankong!" Neyo said and the two hedgehogs rushed to the Tacos and got ready to leave. Suddenly, another Arritochan vehicule arrived with one of their friends piloting.

"Neyo! Tiankong!" He screamed at them through the strong wind. "Four of our wastelanders are lost out there who have still not reported in! Xie Zhen wants you to go out and find them before the storm arrives!"

"Okay! We got it!" Neyo nodded before starting the vehicule and started driving across the desert after putting his protection goggles on.

The duo drove through the desert for a few minutes and managed to find three out of the four watselanders who they brought back to save spots nearby. "Three down: one remaining, Opposum!" Tiankong screamed at her pilot friend through the wind which was getting stronger and stronger by the minutes.

As they arrived at the location of the fourth one, they were surprised to find nothing but a corpse of an hedgehog in the sand. They both went out of the Tacos to check his pulse, but Neyo shook his head.

"It's too late!"

Tiankong looked down before saying: "Let's go back to the city!"

Neyo nodded and was about to go back in the vehicule before he suddenly heard a voice calling for him through the win: "NEYO!"

"Huh?" He turned toward the source of the noise. "I heard someone calling me!"

He looked at the horizon and saw two familiar figures walking through the sandstorm. Once they were close enough, Neyo gasped. "MONKEY! MIZUFUSEN!"

He was happy to see his monkey and frog friends arriving. "Follow us!" The first one said through the wind.

Neyo and Tiankong followed them to a cave into rocks located near a small oasis which explained how they managed to survive. Once they were safe from the sandstorm, Neyo hugged his two friends. "I'm so happy to see you two!" He then broke from the hug and turned toward Tiankong. "Tiankong, these are my friends from the Valley of Peace, Master Monkey and Mizufusen."

"Hi." She said and shook hands with them. "But what are you doing here? Kung Fu masters aren't exactly welcome into the Hedgehog Clan's territory."

"Master Shifu tasked us with following you and making sure nothing bad happens. But from the look of things, nothing has gone wrong." Monkey explained and looked at Neyo's new appearance.

"Yeah. It took me a lot of time, but now, I'm a true Arritochan warrior and I mastered all their technology." He said all proud of himself.

"So that means you can come back now?" Mizu suddenly interrupted. "The reason Master oogway wanted you to come here was that so you could master the Arritochan's way. Now that it's done, we can back to the Valley and get ready for the defense."

Neyo had completely forgot! It was true: he came here to learn the Arritochan's way from the Hedgehog Clan. But now that it was done, he had to return to China quick. He nodded before turning toward Tiankong.

"Tiankong, come back to China with us, please! The Valley of Peace is a real nice place and my friends will welcome you into our rank like one of us."

She smiled and gave him a poke to the nose. "Of course I'll go with you, Neyo: you're my friend and we've been working together ever since you first came to the clan. Xie Zhen can go to hell, as far as I'm concerned, he's not even that good of a leader."

This made Neyo smile. "Can we go with that vehicule of yours?" Monkey asked.

"Yes, but it's gonna have to be tomorrow: the day has been long and tiring. And beside, Tiankong and I must package our things before leaving. We'll go back to the clan after the sandstorm, we'll rest for the night and tomorrow, we leave."

"Alright, we've got a plan." Mizu said with a smile behind her blue scarf.


	3. Neyo vs Xie Zhen

After the sandstorm calmed down, Neyo and Tiankong said bye to Monkey and Mizufusen before taking the Tacos and driving back to the city of Nan Quiang. There, they made their report to Xie Zhen about saving three wastelanders, but that the fourth got killed. He congratulated them before allowing them to go back to their respective house.

As Neyo dropped his equipement and got to bed, his heart was racing with excitation. Tomorrow, he was going to leave this stupid city and clan to go back to the Valley of Peace where he belonged with his new friend. Hey, maybe even his other were already back and only waited for him. He'll know all that tomorrow...

* * *

The next morning came not too soon and Neyo already jumped off his bed with energy as soon as the sun started shining. He changed into his clothes, took his equipement and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror to see how much he changed since coming here. What would his friends say upon seeing the new Neyo? He couldn't wait to find out!

As he made his way his house's door, he already had a plan for his and Tiankong's escape: they were going to tell Xie Zhen that they want to go hunt some creatures in the desert to bring them back for diner. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see one of Xie Zhen's personal henchmen standing there with one of the most serious looks he ever saw.

"Neyo, I will ask you to follow me, please." Yet, the tone in his voice clearly meant he wasn't asking anything.

"Is something wrong?"

"Xie Zhen wants to see you. Now let's go." He said and started walking away.

Neyo scratched his head. Why Xie Zhen wanted to see him so soon? He though the leader would give him a break after everything he did the day before. Well, anyways, he planned to go see him with Tiankong, might as well do it now.

The two hedgehogs walked over to Xie Zhen's house which was located in the very middle of the city. That was because he wanted to be easy to find for his men. As they made their way to the entrance, the henchmen gestured Neyo to enter by the door which was exactly what he did.

Xie Zhen's house was larger than all the others' ones and had a lot of space. Not that he though he deserved it better than any else, but because he sometimes liked to pick up on a fight in his home without destroying anything.

"Hey, Xie Zhen, you wanted to see me-" Neyo said, but interrupted himself upon seeing something he wasn't expecting to see at all.

Xie Zhen was standing beside a tied and kneeled Tiankong with many armed of his henchmen beside him. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't seemed in a good mood at all.

"Here's my special guest of the day, my own apprentice, Neyo." He said with a clearly sarcastic and pissed off tone.

"It's a trap, Opposum!" Tiankong screamed.

Neyo realized it too and quickly make his Chi bow appear, ready to shoot, but immediately stopped his move as the henchman that made him enter suddenly held a Chi stick to his neck from behind, preventing him from doing anything.

"How could you betray your own people?!" Xie Zhen angrily said.

"What are you talking about?" Neyo nervously asked.

"DON'T TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT! I know that you secretly went to see two of those petty Kung Fu masters, yesterday during the sandstorm! One of my spies that I tasked with keeping an eye on you to make sure you completely gave up on your former life style told me everything!"

Neyo rolled his eyes. Of course, something had to go wrong right as he was about to go back to his friends.

"My own apprentice! How could you turn your back on your own people?!"

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Neyo angrily replied. "Because no matter how many times you called me your apprentice, I knew you only saw me as a tool! And don't try to deny it: after all the time I've spent here, I can safely say that my Q.I. is largely higher than most of the warriors here. This is why you wanted me: because you saw a potential weapon to use in me. Well, I gotta little news for you: I'm not a weapon! I've got my own will and I decided to use everything I've learned to defend China and my friends! Put that into your stupid skull, Xie Zhen!"

Needless to say the leader of the Hedgehog Clan looked even more pissed off while his henchmen were shocked by what his so-called apprentice just said. "As you wish." He said with taking out his Dark Chi Saber. "If that's really the way you it to go, then let me teach you the ultimate lesson about the Arritochan's way: betrayal isn't tolerated."

Suddenly, with a sudden move, Xie Zhen turned around and stabbed the dark blade right into Tiankong's chest.

"NOOOO!" Neyo screamed in shock.

He broke free from his attacker's grip and ran at his friend's side. Xie Zhen stopped his other henchmen from interfering as he wanted Neyo to suffer. The young hedgehog held his dying friend in his arms.

"Tiankong! No! Hold on, please! I'll heal your injuries, I will!" Neyo begged as his hedgehog friend weakly looked up at him and managed to form a smile.

"I don't believe it's possible... We don't have the right technology to heal this..." She said and managed to look at her wound.

"Don't talk, don't talk! Keep your strength!" Neyo said. However, she brought a paw to his face.

"Opossum...please...swear me...that you will kick this dude's ass..." She said one last time before closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Neyo started trembling. It was the first time one of his close friends died. He was feeling the worst feeling of all in his chest.

"Remember this as the price to pay, when you betray your own people." Xie Zhen said and started walking away. "Take this disgrace to the dungeon."

Suddenly, the pain Neyo was feeling in his heart got replaced by an extremely strong anger. _Hate_. As the henchmen were getting close, Neyo suddenly stood up and pointed at his former master.

"XIE ZHEN!" He screamed which made him turn around. "I CHALLENGE YOU! ONE-ON-ONE TO A DEATH BATTLE! ONLY THE STRONGEST SHALL SURVIVE!"

At this sudden challenge, all the henchmen around stopped and turned toward their leader who simply scoffed.

"So be it...Step away!" He ordered and everyone stepped away to leave some space to the two hedgehogs.

Neyo grabbed one Chi stick which he turned one while giving a deadly glare to Xie Zhen. This last one grabbed his Jinshu Jian Jiao sword and turned it on too as both Arritochan warriors got ready to fight.

"FOR THE HEDGEHOG CLAN!" Xie Zhen screamed as he charged forward and struck his weapon against his apprentice's one...


	4. Neyo vs Xie Zhen part 2

Neyo and Xie Zhen were engaged into a saber duel with the former using his Chi stick and the other using the Jinshu Jian Jiao blade. Normally, Neyo would have an hard time against his master, but his months of training made him stronger and he actually managed to handle the leader. That didn't meant he was winning the duel for more.

After clashing swords together for a moment, Neyo actually managed to land a kick to the side of Xie Zhen's head who then cursed for not putting his helmet on before the fight. Using his back machine, he took off in the the air and started using his wrist gadget to shoot needles which Neyo managed to dodge by rolling out of the way. Neyo fought back by throwing his boomerang at him, only for him to dodge both when he came and returned.

Once he decided to come back on the ground, he took out his Dark Chi sword again and engaged another close combat with Neyo, managing to hit an elbow smash to his face. Luckily, he was wearing a plaster on his nose. Performing a moonsault to put some distance between them, Neyo then threw his boomerang again, only for Xie Zhen to kick it away.

He then used his wrist gadget to shoot buzzsaws which Neyo avoided by bending down and replied by shooting needles that couldn't pierce his opponent's armour. This last one used his jetpack once again to get in the air and started throwing mini-bombs at Neyo who rolled to dodge them. However, one landed too close to him and sent him crash away. He had to hide behind a pillar to catch his breath.

"Don't let anger get to your head, Neyo!" He though. "You need to think before you act or it's the end!"

His attention then drifted toward the yellow bandana on his arm and he remembered how he got it.

FLASHBACK

 _Many years ago, when Neyo was only a little porcupine. The little kid was sitting on the ground near his home he was sharing with his parents and grandpa who was justly sitting with him to read a book._

 _"...And so, this is why it is important for you to form bonds with other people." He finished._

 _"I don't really see what's the interest of bonding with the others." Neyo said with rubbing his little needles. "It seems more like a waste of time than something logical."_

 _His grandpa chuckled at his grandson statement. "Son, you don't always have to do things by logic. It's true that some things makes more sens than others, but that doesn't make them meaningless for more. Take the wind for example: you can't see it. Nobody can see it. I can't see it. Yet, it still exists, right?"_

 _He then took a yellow bandana from his pocket and gave it to his grandson._

 _"I'd like you to keep this bandana as a reminder that we do not always do things by logic and sometimes, you need to listen to your heart instead of your head."_

 _Neyo hesitated, but took it anyway and kept it on him ever since that day..._

FLASHBACK ENDS

A smile formed on his face. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"HEY! ARE YOU GONNA KEEP HIDING OR FACE ME LIKE A REAL WARRIOR?!" Xie Zhen screamed in impatience.

Grabbing two Chi sticks into his paws, Neyo jumped out of his hiding place and engaged another sabers duel with Xie Zhen. Now that he was using two Chi sticks, he could actually stand better against him and even managed to land a few cuts. Eventually, the two warriors jumped and kicked each other's face simultaneously, sending the other flying away.

Neyo quickly kicked up and shot his bommerang once more. "You're gonna put up this trick again many times?" Xie Zhen simply said as he dodged the boomerang twice.

However, it's only after that he realized too late that Neyo had charged his Chi bow with a Chi stick instead of an arrow. Releasing his grip, his weapon flew off and went to pierce Zhen's leg, making him scream in pure pain. His suffering turned to anger as he took the Chi stick out and threw it away.

He quickly rose his arm and shot two buzzsaws which Neyo barely dodged, getting two cuts on his cheek in the process. Xie Zhen followed by shooting a trapping cable to Neyo's legs which forced them together and then shot a needle right into his shoulder, through his protection which was enough to make him groan.

He used a Chi stick to cut the cable and break free as Xie Zhen rushed at him after pushing a battle cry...


	5. Neyo vs Xie Zhen part 3

Xie Zhen was getting pretty nervous about his situation. No matter how hard he tried to fight back, Neyo was actually winning against him. How was that possible? He was the leader of the Hedgehog Clan and possessed the best technology there was! How could he lose against a medium-leveled like him?

He tried to get back in the air with his jetpack, but Neyo saw the trick coming and swiftly used his Chi bow to shoot a Chi arrow that struck him right in the torso and made him fall back on the ground. Xie Zhen realized that his jetpack got broken in the process and quickly took it off.

"It doesn't matter! It's just a tool; I can replace it!" He angrily shouted.

"That's the way you think about all the persons that ends into you clan too, apparently!" Neyo replied, ready to continue the duel.

Groaning in anger, Xie Zhen rushed forward and slashed his Jishu Jian Jiao sword across the ground to shoot some dirt in Neyo's face, temporaly blinding him. As he swung his sword, ready to kill his apprentice once and for all, the younger hedgehog caught his arm and passed it over his shoulder before twisting it in a painful way that forced him to drop his sword which Neyo quickly kicked away.

Xie Zhen panted in exhaustion as he glared at Neyo and held his arm in pain. "It feels great to have all the powerful tools, right? Now you know the victory is assured for you!"

However, to his surprise, Neyo actually dropped all the weapons he had on the ground. "That's not how I'm going to win! The reason I have the upper hand is because I have two things that you don't. The first is a good reason and people to fight for instead of doing it for my own interest! The second is Kung Fu!"

He did some Kung Fu moves before getting in his fighting stance which shocked all the hedgehogs watching.

"Forget the Arritochans and all the weapons: you're gonna fight a Kung Fu practicer with your bare paws! There, we will see your TRUE strength!"

Xie Zhen's anger reached its limits! He ran with the intention of smashing Neyo's skull in. However, the younger hedgehog easily dodged all of his punches and kicks before replying with a spin kick to his stomach followed by another one to the head which stunned him.

"You think..." Neyo said with punching Xie Zhen in the face. "...that Kung Fu..." A kick to leg. "...is a disgrace?" A strong headbutt. "Well, it's a this very moment that you're gonna get hit by reality: It's Kung Fu that will end your stupid reign!"

Neyo finished Xie Zhen by hitting him at full strength with a Wind Chi palm strike that destroyed his armour and sent him flying all the way across the other side of the room. The hedgehogs were shocked to see their leader defeated and laying on the ground in pain.

Panting, Neyo spotted the Jinshu Jian Jiao in the corner he kicked it in and walked over to pick it up before making his way toward the now kneeling Xie Zhen. As he arrived before him, he activated the dark Chi blade and gave a glare at his defeated opponent.

"You hate Kung Fu, right? Well, irony of the fate: it's a weapon created by a Kung Fu master that will end your reign." Neyo said with rising the sword.

"Like you said...only the strongest...will survive..." Xie Zhen said one last time before Neyo pushed a scream and ultimately decapitated him with the sword.

As their leader's head came rolling down, all the hedgehogs looked in shock at it, then at Neyo who panted and gave them a simple look before looking at the Jinshu Jian Jiao and putted it to his bely along with all his other weapons that he dropped.

He then walked past the henchmen in silence to pick up Tiankong's corpse and started walking away with it. As he did so, he couldn't help but look at her with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry, Tiankong..."

* * *

 **Well, that had to happen sooner or later. Xie Zhen is dead and Neyo avenged his friend.**

 **I hope you caught the references I made.**

 **Also, I want to explain you why this story had to be so short:**

 **-First, it's because I realized that I was getting too far into the whole advanced technology thing and drifting too far from the Kung Fu thing which is exactly what Kung Fu Panda is all about**

 **-Second, the whole point of this story was to make Neyo fight Xie Zhen, so now that it's done, there's no reason to stay here any longer**

 **-Third, I don't want to overcharge the five stories with too much things.**

 **Except that, I hope you enjoyed this fight and stay for the final chapter :)**


	6. I understand their pain, now

Neyo stood before the graveyard where Tiankong was burried, outside of the city and near the oasis. He decided that her heart had to stay close to where they almost left together. Monkey and Mizufusen joined him and remained silent in sadness.

"Hey, hum, is everything alright?" Monkey asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You know" Neyo started without turning to look at them. ", everytime I saw my friends crying for the lost of someone they loved, I always apologized and told them that I understood. But that was a lie 'cause I never actually saw someone I deeply cared about dying..."

They then saw him hardening his fists as tears started dropping down on the sand.

"...But now, I totally understand. I understand the pain they always felt..." He kept crying as Mizu and Monkey came to hug him.

"You know, Neyo" Mizu started. ",when someone you love dies, this person never really disappears: she always leave something to you and somehow keeps living through her cherished ones. If you really cared about Tiankong, then she's really with you right now."

Normally, Neyo would have say that this statement was nonsense and completely illogical. But now, he knew things didn't always had to be logical as life itsel wasn't. Whipping his tears away, he gave a serious look.

"Alright, I think it's time we go back home. My friend will be really happy to see how much I've changed. Let's go!"

With that, they all went into the Tacos which Neyo "burrowed" from the clan and started driving away into the desert.

 _"Thank you, Tiankong, I promise that I will never forget you..."_

* * *

 **(Burn It Down by Linkin Park plays)**

 _As the first notes plays, we see Neyo and Tiankong standing in the desert, looking away. They then start running and fighting some desert creatures like lizards_

 ** _The cycle repeated_**

 ** _As explosions broke in the sky_**

 _Neyo and Tiakong meets with Gunta and his wife and starts training_

 ** _All that I needed_**

 ** _Was the one thing I couldn't find_**

 ** _And you were there at the turn_**

 ** _Waiting to let me know_**

 _Neyo suddenly appears in the fighting arena and uses everything he learned to fight off lava frogs as Xie Zhen looks with a smirk_

 ** _We're building it up_**

 ** _To break it back down_**

 ** _We're building it up_**

 ** _To burn it down_**

 ** _We can't wait_**

 ** _To burn it to the ground_**

 _Neyo sits at the oasis, watching his reflexion in the water which suddenly turns into Xie Zhen who grabs him by the throat and drags him into the water_

 ** _The colors conflicted_**

 ** _As the flames, climbed into the clouds_**

 _As Neyo gets deeper in the water, he closes his eyes, believing he's gonna drown_

 ** _I wanted to fix this_**

 ** _But couldn't stop from tearing it down_**

 _However, Tiankong suddenly grabs his arm and brings him back to the surface. As she looks after him, Xie Zhen suddenly arrives with his Jinshu Jian Jiaio_

 ** _And you were there at the turn_**

 ** _Caught in the burning glow_**

 _Tiankong gets ready to fight, but Neyo stops her and takes out his Chi bow to shoot at Xie Zhen who blocks with his sword_

 ** _And I was there at the turn_**

 ** _Waiting to let you know_**

 _Taking out a Chi stick, Neyo engages Xie Zhen in combat_

 _ **We're building it up**_

 _ **To break it back down**_

 _ **We're building it up**_

 _ **To burn it down**_

 _ **We can't wait**_

 _ **To burn it to the ground**_

 _Neyo and Xie Zhen fights each other in a very long sequence_

 ** _You told me yes_**

 ** _You held me high_**

 ** _And I believed when you told that lie_**

 ** _I played soldier, you played king_**

 ** _And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_**

 ** _You lost that right, to hold that crown_**

 ** _I built you up, but you let me down_**

 ** _So when you fall, I'll take my turn_**

 ** _And fan the flames_**

 ** _As your blazes burn_**

 _Neyo looks down in defeat as he pants in exhaustion while Xie Zhen smirks in victory_

 ** _And you were there at the turn_**

 ** _Waiting to let me know_**

 _Suddenly, Neyo starts shooting Wind Chi palm strikes and fight back_

 ** _We're building it up_**

 ** _To break it back down_**

 ** _We're building it up_**

 ** _To burn it down_**

 ** _We can't wait_**

 ** _To burn it to the ground_**

 _Neyo keeps fighting with Kung Fu moves and ultimately takes out the Jinshu Jian Jiaio in his paws which he uses to defeat Xie Zhen once and for all_

 ** _When you fall, I'll take my turn_**

 ** _And fan the flames_**

 ** _As your blazes burn_**

 ** _We can't wait_**

 ** _To burn it to the ground_**

 ** _When you fall, I'll take my turn_**

 ** _And fan the flames_**

 ** _As your blazes burn_**

 ** _We can't wait_**

 ** _To burn it to the ground_**

 _As the lyrics end, Neyo drives away with the Tacos as the camera ends on a sight of Tiankong's graveyard._

* * *

 **That's it, guys! Neyo's story is done. I know it was short, but I gave some reasons at the end of the previous chapter. Another one is that I challenged myself to make a good story under 10,000 words, Hope I did it correctly.**

 **Neyo and Koji's stories are down: only Suya's, Alena's and Toka's remainings.**

 **Also, I want to point out that his name is Xie ZEN and not Xie Zheng like many of you incorrectly spell it.**


End file.
